


[Op. 37b The Seasons] By the Hearth: January

by Wildrose27



Series: [Op. 37b The Seasons] [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: By the Hearth, January, M/M, Op. 37b The Seasons
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildrose27/pseuds/Wildrose27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>渣渣文笔，强行在炉边。。<br/>柴可夫斯基的一套钢琴曲，他的曲名都是戏！有兴趣的大家可以听听~<br/>肉好难，炖不出嘤<br/>努力十二篇写完</p></blockquote>





	[Op. 37b The Seasons] By the Hearth: January

Logan喊着“没油了！”把钥匙朝着Scott扔过去的时候，对方正抱着一个靠垫扶着一本《美丽与诅咒》窝在单人高背皮沙发里，在抬手一把抓住那明显是朝着脸扔过来的钥匙时，破坏了他刚才维持着的平衡，失去了手的支撑，书“啪”得掉在了地上。

看到书页被压得折了角，把钥匙放进衣服口袋里，Scott皱了皱眉，正要去捡却被另一只粗糙的大手抢先了一步，“啧，你居然也看这种萎靡奢华的东西？”说着把书塞回了Scott的手里，搓了搓手在地毯上坐了下来，伸手就着壁炉火烤暖，“外面真是操蛋的冷。”

“正好手边有罢了。”Scott小心地压了压书角的折痕，“任务还顺利么？”

Logan不耐烦地“嘁”了一声，“废话”，敏锐的鼻子告诉他空气里弥漫着一些不太正常的味道，可他无从分辨，便有些焦躁。他活动了一下烤暖了的手指，回头看了看窝在沙发里的Scott。

他左腿屈着右腿支起，靠垫挤在两腿之间仿佛一张柔软的桌子垫着书，左手绕过支起的腿扶着垫子，右手则轻提着书页。原本瘦高的男人这样陷在皮沙发里居然显得有些娇小，居然，有些脆弱。Logan拧紧了眉头，什么鬼，他怎么会觉得这个破坏力超强的男人脆弱？！

明显感受到了对方瞪视的Scott无奈地抬起头，“有事么，Logan？”Logan被对方突然的抬头而吓了一跳，楞在那里，忘记移开目光也忘记了说话。休闲的红宝石墨镜挡住了那双眼睛，他看不见里面的情绪，却仿佛有种无法言明的落寞充斥其中。

Scott微不可闻地叹息一声，挪开靠垫站了起身，“我明早还有课，先去休息了。你要是没事干，备一下课吧，我记得你明天下午有历史课。”他将一片鲜红的羽毛夹进书中，“早点休息吧，Logan，晚安。”

Logan抓了抓头顶乱七八糟的头发，Scott看上去和平常没有任何区别，可却正常得反常。但这太耗脑子了，金刚狼决定睡一觉，明天直接去找问题的源头。

 

等Logan醒来，已经十点多了，他随意洗漱了一下，便去教室寻找Scott，问问那个瘦子他到底怎么了。

走在路上，看到Rogue正和Bobby在窗台边牵着手。他本来不想打扰他们，可敏感的听力却不小心捕捉到一句“…Mr. Summers看上去真的很难过…”

瘦子很难过？

于是Logan朝Rogue他们走过去，Rogue跟他招了招手，“嘿，Logan，你中间失联了一段时间，任务还顺利么？”他点了点头算是回答，“我刚刚听到你说，呃，Scott他怎么了？”Rogue惊讶了一下，“你没有听说？”看到Logan露出了疑惑的表情，Rogue继续道，“昨天，呃，Summers老师和Jean Grey老师，他们，分手了。”

当Rogue和Bobby一起离开去吃午饭的时候，Logan还沉浸在Scott和Jean分手这件事给他带来的震惊中没缓回来。所以这就是为什么昨天晚上瘦子一身落寞地一个人看书？这就是为什么他昨天感觉到有什么不正常？当他走到Scott的教室时，只剩下几个聊天的学生告诉他Summers老师已经离开了。

不在Danger Room。

也不在他的房间里。

也不在Chuck那里。“要我帮你看看他在哪里嘛？”教授温柔地看着一脸拙计的狼人烦躁地挠着头发。“不了，没什么要紧事。谢了，Chuck。”

 

当晚上Logan拎着一箱啤酒走进客厅，抖着外套上的落雪时，才看到一个熟悉的身影，像昨天晚上一样，窝在沙发里。

Scott侧坐在沙发里，背靠着一边扶手，两条长腿屈着，两只柔软的白色棉袜包裹着的双脚踩在另一边扶手上。昨天的《美丽与诅咒》依然被他捧在手中。指尖捏着被当做书签的那片鲜红的羽毛。

这次Logan没有直接把机车钥匙扔回去，他只是一言不发地走到壁炉旁边就地坐下，用牙直接撬开两瓶啤酒，给Scott递过去一瓶。Scott犹豫了一下，接了过去，“谢谢。”

Logan一口气灌下半瓶，“我知道了，”他抬起手背抹了一把嘴角，“我知道你和Jean分手了。”

Scott的表情僵硬了一下，“Well，这又不是一个秘密。我们是和平分手的。”说着，也对着瓶子喝了一口。“所以你要是想追Jean的话，我已经出局了。”

Logan对于他这个想法感到一丝违和的怪异，却又立马对自己对此觉得怪异本身而感到怪异。对于这么复杂迂曲的逻辑，他选择了猛灌了自己一口酒。“然后，你就一直坐在这里读这本破书？”

Scott不知道对方为何从昨晚开始一直对他的书有这么大的意见，“温暖的炉火，美丽的文字，我只是尽量在放松。而且这不是一本破书，Logan，这是菲茨杰拉德的《美丽与诅咒》，我觉得很贴切。”

看狼人一脸不知道你在说什么的表情，Scott浅笑了一声，“She’s the beautiful, and I’m the damned.*”，说着，他也朝嘴里灌了一口酒。

Logan看着对方强撑着笑，心里有点难以言说的苦涩。他看得出，Scott心里正纠结着，正苦恼着。即使对方的眼睛永远藏在墨镜和护目镜的后方，不流露出一点可以泄露情绪的眼神，但他可以分得清对方所有细微的情绪变化。

也许，是因为狼独有的敏锐；又或许，是因为他无时不停留在他身上的目光。

在他还没意识到前，他站起身将自己的双唇压了上去。

他舔舐着对方紧闭的牙关，整齐的齿列。趁着Scott呆愣之际咬了一下他的下唇，趁他吃痛开口而将舌头探进了对方温热的口腔，这是一个充斥着啤酒麦芽味道的亲吻。Logan等着小队长清醒的那一瞬间将他一把推开，甚至是直接摘了眼镜轰掉他整个脑袋。

但Scott没有。

在Logan越来越激烈的啃噬与吸吮之下，Scott只是象征性地推了几下金刚狼宽阔的肩膀，便软了身子，手也改成拽着对方的衣服将自己送了上去。Logan只觉得脑子里一片浆糊，他已经失去了所有思考的能力，他现在唯一能想到的就是想把身下的人好好吻个够，吻到他身上不再弥漫出那种孤独与伤感，那种被抛弃了般的绝望。

Scott手里的书早就掉到了一边，Logan一条腿挤上单人沙发，他分开Scott的双腿盘在自己腰上，一边在Scott的颈边吮出密密麻麻的青紫痕迹。Scott喘息着，双手抱着Logan的脖子，就一次，Scott迷迷糊糊地想，让他放纵这一次。

当Logan含住他胸前的乳珠时，Scott发出一声小小的呻吟，平常毫无存在感的器官现在被轻咬着拉扯，被来回舔弄和啃咬，给他带来了未曾有过的刺激，让他整个人都兴奋了起来。他的勃起在Logan的揉弄下变得更加挺立，而Logan也在将吻慢慢落到小腹时把他的裤子朝下拽了下来。

他一手揽住Scott的腰将他紧紧贴在自己身上，重又吻上对方柔软的双唇，看着对方迷离的双眼映着跳跃的火光，如同挣扎的舞蹈。他让自己的硬挺与对方的靠在一起轻轻磨蹭着，一只手在对方的穴口打着转按摩放松。轻咬着Scott的嘴唇，感受着手掌下腰部肌肉的颤抖，Logan将一根手指抵了进去。

本不应用于交合的地方被撑开，Scott不适地挣扎了几下，却又软倒于Logan在他胸口的舔吻下。Logan浅浅地进出着小穴，向四周轻轻按压扩张着那一圈括约肌。Scott的双腿用力夹紧了Logan的腰，小穴也收得紧紧的。Logan侧头轻吻着Scott的耳朵，压低了声音轻声道，“放松，babe，放松一点。”

Scott满脸通红地喘着气，试图跟着Logan的话语和浅浅抽插的节奏放开自己的身体。Logan咬住Scott的墨镜腿将它摘了下来扔在一边，Scott只能立马紧紧地闭上眼睛。“还给我，呼，Logan，还给我…”

含住Scott的嘴唇拉扯着，Logan低笑了一声，“继续，叫我的名字，我喜欢听。”

闭着眼睛让Scott其他的感官尤其敏感，Logan揽在他腰间的手滚烫得让他想逃离，Logan呼出的气息掠过他的嘴唇鼻子和耳廓都让他颤抖，Logan在他后穴加入的手指搅拌着让他想尖叫。于是他张口咬在了Logan的肩膀上，将声音吞了回去。

三根手指可以顺畅进出的时候，Logan便有些按耐不住了，他用扶着Scott腰的那只手将他固定住，右手扶着自己已经胀痛的硬挺，对准湿润柔软的小穴顶了进去。Scott被一下撑开的痛感激得开口尖叫了一声，又迅速地咬住了自己的下唇阻止自己继续发出羞人的喊声。

Logan将空闲的右手探入Scott的口中，搅动着柔软的小舌，Scott乖顺地来回舔动着伸进来的手指，感受着Logan的手指顺着下方抽插的节奏慢慢地来回着。炽热而缓慢的节奏让他觉得自己仿佛被推到了旁边的壁炉里被一点点烤炙，“嗯，Logan，别…啊！”

像是感受到了Scott的难耐，Logan狠狠向上一顶，直直戳在Scott内里的敏感点上，过分的快感像是烟花一样在Scott的脑子里炸裂开来，让他除了哭喊出来毫无选择。找到了那一点的Logan坏心地每次上顶都磨过那里，让Scott只能无助地抱着他的脖子，“不…Logan…我…停…要，要坏掉了…”

Logan更加用力地啃咬他的颈项，“叫出来，babe，叫出来给我听。”

“啊…Logan…不，不行了…哈啊…”Scott只觉得快感将他从头到脚趾每一个细胞充满了，前方的性器随着撞击在Logan的小腹磨蹭，“Logan…哈…我要…我…我要…到了…”他的呻吟就像兴奋剂一样鼓动着Logan，他更加深入地顶撞进去，让Scott觉得自己要被顶穿了。

在又一次Logan转着角度顶上他的敏感点时，Scott克制不住的射了出来，泪水从紧闭的眼睛里流下，Logan伸舌舔了上去，在薄薄的眼睑上落下轻柔的吻。奋力地抽插了几十下后，射在了Scott的身体深处。

Logan就着插入的姿势抱着Scott转过身来在沙发上坐下，让Scott坐在他的大腿上，身体里依旧含着一根东西让Scott觉得不适，但高潮的余韵仍让他无力起身推开Logan。暖暖的炉火烧着，让他们即使光裸的身上还覆着一层薄汗也并没有觉得冷。Logan依然抱着Scott，一只手有一搭没一搭地在他背脊中间的凹陷处滑动。

眼镜掉落在沙发不远处，Logan懒得去捡回来。没有眼镜闭着眼的Scott看上去文静得像是一个普通的大学生，他上瘾了一样地轻吻着Scott的眼睑，“你为什么没有把我轰飞？”

Logan明显感受到怀里的身体僵硬了一下，受刚才哭喊的影响，Scott的声音哑哑的，“你为什么没有去找Jean？”

没有得到回答而是被反问了的Logan也楞了一下，对，他没有去找Jean，而是一直围着Scott打转，从一开始就是。每次他去破坏Scott和Jean的约会，最后都以拉着Scott去Danger Room打架看着对方一张臭脸而心情愉悦。

“你和Jean为什么分手？”

Logan觉得自己仿佛想通了，只有一种解释能合理，为什么他没有去找Jean而是在这里情不自禁地和Scott来了一发，为什么他一直以来的目光都没有从Scott身上移开。

Scott放任自己沉溺在这个怀抱里。当这次Logan出去做任务时，有很长一段时间失去了联络，连教授都找不到他。当他意识到自己内心无限的担忧与恐惧还夹带着许多后悔与遗憾，他也意识到也许Logan对他来说与他之前所想的并不一样。

“Jean and I are friends.”Scott说道。

“And us?”

“… I like you too much to be your friend.”

Logan低笑着吻住Scott的唇，“I love you, too.”

 

*《美丽与诅咒》原名 the Beautiful and the Damned

**Author's Note:**

> 渣渣文笔，强行在炉边。。  
> 柴可夫斯基的一套钢琴曲，他的曲名都是戏！有兴趣的大家可以听听~  
> 肉好难，炖不出嘤  
> 努力十二篇写完


End file.
